


Crossdressing for Fun and Profit and Your Bandmate's Heart

by tsuristyle



Category: SMAP
Genre: Dancing, Keisan Mako-chan, M/M, Shingo's bistro outfits, Tights, working title: sexy and the tsuyopon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuristyle/pseuds/tsuristyle
Summary: What Kimura doesn't mention is that they're going to a dance club. He also spectacularly fails to mention that he will be wearing a mini-skirt, skin-tight blouse, and heels, and just enough makeup to ensure that he is thehottestthing in the room."Um," Tsuyoshi says, because that's all he can manage."We're going to dance," Kimura tells him, pushing his breasts up. "You like dancing, right?"(In which there is, indeed, much crossdressing. Written August 2014.)





	

The first sign Tsuyoshi has that something is odd is when Goro walks into the dressing room in a dress and high heels and a long, carefully brushed wig.  
  
"It's for a skit," Goro tells him, heels clicking as he struts across the room.  
  
"Um," Tsuyoshi replies intelligently. Is he wearing... tights?  
  
Goro pauses by the mirror, leaning forward to inspect something on his face. The dress pulls up slightly in the back.  
  
Yes, definitely tights, the thigh-high kind that usually have some kind of lacy pattern at the top-- Tsuyoshi looks back down at the magazine he'd been reading in a valiant effort to find his place again. It doesn't last long, because Goro sits down next to him on the couch and-- with cat-like elegance-- crosses his legs.  
  
Tsuyoshi stares.  
  
"I'm not bothering you, am I?" Goro asks, a smile pulling at one corner of his mouth. He toys idly with the hem of the dress, making it ride up even more.  
  
"Not at all!" Tsuyoshi yanks his gaze away from Goro's fingers. "I just, um, I like your tights."  
  
Goro raises a delicate eyebrow. "Oh?"  
  
Tsuyoshi blushes. "I mean, they look good on you. Well, I mean--"  
  
"Do you want to feel them?"  
  
Tsuyoshi blinks; Goro is smiling secretively at him, like a cat that knows exactly where the cream is. "...can I?"  
  
"Of course," Goro answers, tugging the dress up even further. "It'd be a shame to waste them."  
  
Thirty minutes later, it's Tsuyoshi's turn to be called out for filming, and he reluctantly bids Goro and his tights farewell. He never does remember to ask what skit it was for.  
  
~  
  
"Are you kidding? All you did was put on a wig and dress--"  
  
"And tights," Goro adds, smoothing out a wrinkle over his knee.  
  
"--and sit around your dressing room! Where's the seduction in that?" Kimura shakes his head, earrings swaying. "I am totally not losing to _you_."  
  
Goro flutters his eyelashes. "We'll see about that."  
  
"And how about you, oh expert of seduction?" Nakai leans back, folding his arms over his padded chest. "I see you didn't even bother with tights."  
  
"I don't need to," Kimura smirks. "He never stood a chance of resisting _me_."  
  
~  
  
Tsuyoshi is a little surprised when Kimura invites him out, but he decides to just go along with whatever Kimura has in mind; after all, it's never too late to get to know someone better, right?  
  
What Kimura doesn't mention is that they're going to a dance club. He also spectacularly fails to mention that he will be wearing a mini-skirt, skin-tight blouse, and heels, and just enough makeup to ensure that he is the _hottest_ thing in the room.  
  
"Um," Tsuyoshi says, because that's all he can manage.  
  
"We're going to dance," Kimura tells him, pushing his breasts up. "You like dancing, right?"  
  
Tsuyoshi likes dancing very much, and so does Kimura, although he's not sure where his older bandmate learned to dance like _this_. It's all he can do to keep up as Kimura sways and shimmies against him, expression seemingly lost in the beat of the music. Then Kimura's arms are around his neck and they're moving together, pressed close in the thrumming crowd, and Tsuyoshi's hands automatically slide around Kimura's waist and Kimura gazes at him hungrily and Tsuyoshi does what he figures you're supposed to do with a really hot girl (or at least a really hot bandmate) in a situation like this.  
  
He leans in to close the space and then Kimura is kissing him for all he's worth, pushing him back through the crowd until he hits the wall in a dark corner and running his hands down Tsuyoshi's chest to palm at his front. Tsuyoshi pushes forward with a moan that not even he can hear over the music, and is rewarded by Kimura grinding up against him, hard and obvious through the mini-skirt. The beat turns frenetic and they follow it, a desperate dance through the friction of fabric and the press of each other's bodies, crescendoing on a wave of noise and light and rhythm drowning out everything else around them.  
  
When they catch their breath, Kimura lifts his head and grins at him, lips curving into something wicked. "Well, aren't you going to buy me a drink?"  
  
~  
  
"That doesn't count," Shingo declares, swishing his hair over his shoulder. "You practically forced yourself into his pants. I mean, they were _willing_ pants, but--"  
  
"You've got to capture his heart, not just his dick," Nakai cuts in. "It takes more than just a sexy body to _really_ get him interested."  
  
Kimura arches one carefully-plucked eyebrow. "And I assume _you're_ such an expert?"  
  
Nakai smiles, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear. "I've spent _years_ finding out what he's interested in. I can assure you, I know _exactly_ what he wants."  
  
~  
  
Nakai-- or is it Mako-chan now? Tsuyoshi's never been sure where the line is, exactly-- straddles his lap, pushing him back against the couch and kissing him again. Mako-chan's breasts press against his chest. They're fake, he knows, but he can't resist his curiosity, and brings his hands up to cup them through the fabric.  
  
Nakai smiles against the corner of his mouth. "Pervert," he murmurs, brushing long hair out of his face. "Try touching something that's actually there."  
  
Tsuyoshi looks down-- Mako-chan's skirt is spread across his lap, riding up on Nakai's legs. He trails a hand up one bare thigh, tentatively; Nakai sits up, tilting Tsuyoshi's head back for another kiss. Tsuyoshi slides his hand under the skirt, pushing it up until his thumb finds the line of Nakai's underwear-- _Mako-chan's_ underwear, by the silky feel of it, though his bandmate's private life is still something of a mystery so who knows-- and hooks a finger over the fabric. Nakai makes an encouraging noise in his mouth.  
  
Tsuyoshi slips his other hand up the skirt to mirror the first, tracing his fingers over the silky material and tugging it down. It catches; Nakai presses against him with a little gasp and pulls back.  
  
" _Tsuyo-chan_ ," he says-- no, it's Mako-chan now, definitely Mako-chan, curling her fingers in Tsuyoshi's hair and looking down at the underwear stretched between her knees. "How _naughty_."  
  
Tsuyoshi doesn't think he's ever been this hard in his entire life.  
  
~  
  
"Oh my god I think I'm going to puke." Shingo sticks his head under the table.  
  
Nakai grins. "I can keep going, if you want."  
  
"Spare us," Goro sniffs, crossing his legs primly. "There's something to be said for _dignity._ "  
  
"Hey," Nakai spreads his hands wide, pink fingernails sparkling. "No one said I had to be _dignified_ to grant someone's wildest fantasy."  
  
"Yours or his?" Kimura mutters.  
  
Shingo pulls his head out from under the table, flicking his hair back. "You guys are going about it all wrong. _I_ know how to capture Tsuyopon's heart, better than any of you."  
  
~  
  
"Tsuyopon," Shingo pokes his head into Tsuyoshi's dressing room. "Can you help me with this dress? Goro stole all my staff for a hairstyle malfunction."  
  
Tsuyoshi laughs, obediently tugging the zipper up his bandmate's back. "For Bistro, right? How come you're wearing it now?"  
  
"Gotta make sure it fits," Shingo replies, turning this way and that in the mirror. "Too short and half the staff'll be ogling me instead of doing their jobs."  
  
Tsuyoshi glances Shingo up and down. "Well, you _do_ look good."  
  
Shingo laughs, smacking his arm. "You should crossdress more, Tsuyopon. Then you'd get it."  
  
Tsuyoshi frowns, watching Shingo fiddle with his wig for a moment. "I'll protect you," he says, suddenly.  
  
Shingo raises his eyebrows, looking at him in the mirror. "Protect me? What, from the staff?"  
  
"From anyone," Tsuyoshi replies, still frowning. "I'll tell them-- I'll tell them I'm the only one you're allowed to kiss."  
  
Shingo turns, the corners of his mouth quirking. "My gallant knight," he says, holding out his hand. Tsuyoshi takes it and kneels on one knee, kissing Shingo's knuckles.  
  
Shingo meets his eyes, holding his gaze for a lingering, thoughtful moment-- and then they laugh, swatting each other playfully with the ease of years of friendship.  
  
" _You_ protect _me_? Honestly, Tsuyopon, I could throw you across the room and I'm wearing five-inch heels..."  
  
They turn back to the mirror, but Tsuyoshi can't help but glance at his bandmate again as the conversation moves on. Even if Shingo didn't mean it, he thinks, _he_ did, and he's going to keep his word.  
  
~  
  
"Oh, now that's just cheating." Nakai crosses his arms, looking as disgusted as Shingo had moments ago. "Just because you're already _soulmates_ \--"  
  
"You're just jealous you're going to lose," Shingo retorts, smirking and batting his eyelashes.  
  
"How do you know you're going to win?" Kimura arches an eyebrow. "A kiss on the back of your hand isn't exactly a declaration of undying love."  
  
"What, and being shoved up against a wall is?"  
  
"Wait, he's right," Goro interrupts. "How do we know who's won? We need someone to judge."  
  
"Someone impartial," Nakai agrees.  
  
"Or _extremely partial_ ," Shingo counters, sitting back with a meaningful look.  
  
Silence falls over the break room-- and is broken suddenly by the sound of the door opening. The subject of conversation makes it halfway through the doorway, and then stops in utter bewilderment.  
  
"Um." Tsuyoshi stares at his bandmates, sitting around the break room table dressed in decidedly _feminine_ attire. "Am I interrupting something?"  
  
Four pairs of eyes meet through eyeliner and fake eyelashes. The air sizzles heatedly-- and then a decision is reached.  
  
Shingo stands, his delicately-applied lip gloss curving into an innocent smile. "Not at all, Tsuyopon." He slings an arm around his bandmate's shoulders, reaching behind them to lock the door. "In fact, you're right on time to help us out with something..."


End file.
